Love is Magical
by SprinklezOnTop12
Summary: Austin Moon has magic powers and only his parents know about it. He can't tell anyone about his magic, but will this change when he meets Ally Dawson in his final year of school? Ally Dawson, was bullied in her old school. As she moves to a new school she meets Austin. He is the only one who she can talk to about her magic. Will feelings be discovered along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new fanfiction! I will be really happy if you enjoy the story and review it. I appreciate reviews on how I could improve the story as well. I am sorry that this chapter is very short but in the future I will write chapters around three pages long, I just wanted to create a quick introduction to the story. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Austin's POV**

No one can know about my magic except for my parents. My life just wouldn't be the same if anyone knew. People could tease me and I would definately get a lot of attention. I know for a lot people getting a lot of attention would make them happy but, not me. I just like hanging out by myself or with my two best friends. I often sit in the back corner of the classroom with no-one sitting in the chair and desk next to me. That's just how I prefer my life to be like. I often won't talk to anyone except my friends of course but, even then I am still quiet at times. I just prefer to wonder around in my own thoughts.

Ever since I discovered my magic only my parents have known about it. I am seventeen turning eighteen this year, which means I have had my magic for about 3 years now.

 **No-one's POV**

Austin picked up his small, dark blue pencil case off his bed; it was the same one he had since in grade 3. He couldn't let it go or just throw it away. It was his first actual pencil case, in kindergarten he used to hold all his pens, pencils and the rest of his school equipment in a plastic Zip lock bag, which he would have to replace almost every day, because of all the pens and pencils poking holes through it. Austin was never really a huge fan of school. The idea of spending pretty much the whole day learning was not something he looked forward to. He glanced at the small pencil case in his hands. On it was his name he wrote when he first got the pencil case. 'Austin Moon' He read to himself 'Yep, that's me!' he told himself quietly letting out a small chuckle. Still smiling from the memory of when he wrote his name on it. His hand let out a few sparks of magic. 'I have to remember to control my emotions'. He thought to himself. He snapped out of the thought he was in.

Austin placed the pencil case in his bag, along with his school books. It was the last year of school for him. Austin only had two friends, Dez and Trish. Dez was the kind of guy that would just appear out of nowhere but when you tried to find him in the school halls, he could be easily spotted because of the wacky clothes he always wore and his red hair. Dez wasn't very smart and he never thought about the consequences of his actions. Trish on the other hand was clever but also always took the easy way out of situations, even if they weren't the right way. Trish got fired a lot but she thought of it as a thing to be proud of.

Now that Austin had packed he decided to go to bed earlier because he had nothing else to do and he was extremely tired. Austin brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas and set his bag to the side of his bedroom door.

"Mum! I'm going to bed!" He yelled tiredly from his bedroom upstairs.

"Ok sweetie! Goodnight!" Mimi yelled from the lounge room down stairs

"Goodnight son!" Mike also said.

"Goodnight!" Austin yelled back before he collapsed onto his bed. He pulled the covers over him and thought to himself; 'Tomorrow I start the story of my final year in school.' before he turned onto his side and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

No-one's POV

Austin woke up to his alarm clock beeping constantly. He looked over at his alarm clock; 7am, school started at 8:30am and Austin's bus left at 8am. He rubbed his eyes and stretched then lifted up his bed covers and sat up on his bed, he slowly stood up and picked out the clothes he was going to wear today: a plain white shirt, dark blue jeans along with a black jacket and his whistle necklace. He always wore this necklace. Even though it was just a whistle attached to a chain it was his lucky charm. Austin went into the bathroom next to his room and he styled his blonde hair into his usual messy but stylish look. He then brushed his teeth and washed his face.

When he gave himself one last check in the mirror he still had toothpaste on his chin. _Really? I just washed my face._ Austin stretched out his arm towards the towels and forced a towel to unhook itself from the towel rack. The door slammed open and Austin jumped dropping the towel.

"Oh, there you are!" Mimi walked in.

Austin put his hand on his chest; he felt his heart beating incredibly fast. His breathing rapidly as he saw his Mum.

"You scared me!" He said slightly laughing.

"Oh, sorry honey! I was going to wake you up but I couldn't find you in your room."

"Well I'm already up." He said. He reached his arm out and tried to bring the towel to him again. Mimi watched as the towel quickly flew into his hand.

"Alright I leave you to it." Mimi left and she closed the door behind her.

Austin's POV

The bus finally arrived at the bus stop and I got on. This was the part I hated no matter how fast you walked through the bus it still seemed like everything slowed down, nearly every single person will look at you; even if they have no reason to. I kept my head down as I walked through the bus not making any eye contact with anyone. Me being on a seat on my own wasn't a choice today, the bus was completely full.

I kept walking towards the back of the bus until I spotted a seat from the corner of my eye. I walked towards the seat and looked up. Then I saw a girl, leaning against the window writing in a brown book. She wasn't like any other girl she was really pretty. It felt awkward having to sit next to her because I had never seen her before. I took my bag of my back and put it in front of me as I sat down next to her. She jumped slightly and suddenly shut her book.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said awkwardly

"It's ok." She said quietly still

I wanted to start a small conversation with her otherwise the bus ride would have been really awkward.

"So… what's your name?" I asked

"Um… I'm Ally Dawson. What's your name?" She responded you could tell that she was getting more comfortable with talking to me.

"I'm Austin Moon. I don't know how to meet new friends that well, but from what I've heard you ask a lot of questions." I said laughing slightly.

She smiled at me, Ally had such an adorable smile. When she smiled at me my hand let out a few bright white sparkles. _Don't let her see!_ I quickly put my hand behind my back and tried to pretend nothing unusual was happening. It looked like she had already seen what happened. Ally's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Then she looked into my eyes with her chocolate brown eyes and she started smiling. She took a deep breath in and raised one eyebrow and said

"Was that what I think it was."

"I-I can explai-" I was cut off by Ally

"Then maybe you can help me."

"Help you with what?" I asked confused

"That," she said pointing to my hands "magic" she mouthed

I nodded, a few minutes later the bus arrived at school. The rest of the bus ride was mostly us joking around. Actually, it may have just been the best bus ride I have ever been on. Ally is super dorky but adorable, she's really pretty too.

We got off the bus and I showed her to her new locker, which is next to mine. We had almost every class together, but when I had normal maths she had calculous.

Then it was lunch. I was nervous about introducing her to Dez and Trish. What if they didn't like her? Ally and I were walking back from History and, she was telling me about everything we learnt in that lesson because I fell asleep. We got to our lockers and unpacked our stuff. I got to my pencil case and I smiled at it, happy memories flowing back into my head. The hallway was silent and completely empty that's what I thought until I heard a loud BANG!

"Austin!" A shaky voice said.

I quickly threw my pencil case into my locker and slammed it close. I quickly spun around to see Ally backed up against the lockers shaking with fear. The boy who was threatening Ally turned around and gave a fierce glare. _Dallas_ who else could it be. Dallas looked back to Ally then to me, then back to Ally and then to me again.

"What are you going to do, Austin? Are going to protect your precious girlfriend or let her hangout with me at lunchtime? If she hangs out with us she's most likely to get beat up-"

Out of nowhere I then clenched my fist which where glowing bright white. I couldn't control my anger. I hate it when people bully.

I grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the locker on the other side of the hallway.

"Ok let me explain this to you because clearly your brain is the size of a pea! One, I am not her boyfriend and two you will never ever touch Ally again! Understand!" I yelled with a furious tone in my voice.

He looked scared, I out him down and he ran off.

"Are you ok?" I asked Ally

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV**

I waited for Ally to finish putting the rest of her books away. She put every book in except for one. The one she was writing in on the bus. The small brown book, with glittery pink A on it.

"What's that?" I asked "I remember you writing in it on the bus." I tried to hold her book so I could look at it. As soon I was about to lay my fingertips on the book, she instantly pulled it away and tightened her grip on it. She held it tightly near her chest like it was her baby.

"Never touch my book! This is my songbook, and my journal. I write everything in here. " She said pointing to her book. Then she looked down at her feet and exhaled.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I said raising one eyebrow giving her a confused look.

"No, um it's just I thought you might think it's, well kind of lame? I guess…" she said honestly

You would have to be heartless to judge someone because they have their own personal book, I mean who does that? I actually think it's really adorable, it suits her cute and kind of adorkable personality. _Wait did I just call her cute and adorkable? Oh no… Austin you can't be. Maybe, I mean look at her!_

"Austin! Austin!" I woke up from my day dream of me talking to myself. Ally was right in front of me snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of my face.

"Earth to Austin? Hello? Your fingertips are kind of sparkling away? Again…" she said with a slight giggle

"Woah," I said shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Austin is back. Yay!" Ally said

"I'm here again, I just kinda spaced out." I said

"Ok then, where do you usually eat lunch? Can I meet one of your friends? Well that is if they go to this school of course, If they don't that's alri-" I interrupted Ally's excitement

"Woah slow down!" I said kind of shocked that she actually wanted to meet Dez and Trish that badly.

"Oh uh...sorry was I moving too fast? I've never had a friend before, well maybe except my old pet-" She starts to ramble on, but I cut her off.

"No, it's alright. I am actually happy that you want to meet my other friends, how about we go and meet them now?" I said chuckling slightly

"Oh good, I have never really had a real friend before, so I don't really know what I'm doing." She said looking down at her feet. "I also talk a lot when I'm nervous."

I couldn't believe someone like Ally hadn't had a real friend before. She seemed like the friendly type to me. There was only one I could do.

"Well I'm your friend Ally, and nothing can change that."

"Really?" she said looking up from the ground and then I notice her hand is shaking and starting to glow and then just when I thought I no-one could see, Dallas was standing there. I quickly held Ally's hand in mine to protect her 'little secret' from being blown.

"Aww look at you to holding hands. Finally got a friend Austin?" Dallas reached out for Ally's lunch and snatched it. Ally lunged forward trying to get her sandwich back but she soon realized it was too late and backed up.

"Thanks for the free food, Ally."

"Give it back!" I could sense weakness in Ally's voice. Dallas gave her a glare.

"Hey guys!" Dallas yelled through the hallway and three of Dallas' 'friends' ran in and backed him up.

"I got a free sandwich. Anyway thanks for the food Ally." Ally sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I'll see you around." He said trying to intimidate Ally, he finally walked off and looked over to Ally who was clearly hurt by his actions.

"Ally, are you ok?" I say putting a hand on her shoulder

She closed her eyes blinking back tears. "Austin can we talk privately for a moment? Please?"

"Of course" I led her with her hand still in mine. It just felt so right her hand fit in mine perfectly and I could feel fireworks inside me. I took her to a part of the school I always knew was private. I am pretty sure not many people even know about it. I am pretty sure not even Dez and Trish know about it. It's in the very back corner of the school. It's surrounded by tall trees with dark green and has bright green soft grass it was my favourite spot to go to when I was stressed, I could just sit down and think things through. We let go of each other's hand and sat down. The fireworks were gone.

"So what's wrong?" I looked into her chocolate brown eyes that shined like bright stars in the night sky. She took a deep breath in and said

"I was afraid this would happen."

"Afraid what would happen?" I asked

Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I was always beat up at my old school. Every morning and every afternoon, they would also take everything from me. My lunch, lunch money, school books and sometimes they would just steal things from my backpack." Ally let out a small sob.

"Why would they do that to you? You're innocent!" I said in disbelief

"I don't know why they were so mean to me Austin!" I knew what I had to do

"Do you need a hug Ally?" she nodded

I shuffled closer next to her I reached out my arm and put it around her shoulders and she cried her heart out into my shoulders

"Ally, I am so sorry this happened to you. Whoever those bullies were the next time I see them I am going to show them why they mess with Ally Dawson!" I said with a bit of confidence in my voice

"Austin, you'd protect me?" she said looking up into my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Austin I don't what to say. Thank you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I feel bad about not posting for ages. I couldn't not post for another day so here is a short quick chapter. I feel bad for the short chapter as well. I really hope you enjoy! I am so thankful about all the kind reviews you all have been leaving, they make my day! Anyway here it is! :D**

Ally's POV

 _Can I trust Austin with my secret? What if my Dad finds out? What would my Dad do if he found out?_ As thoughts race through my head, cold wet tears start to roll down my cheeks again. I lay on my back on the carpet of my bedroom next a bunk bed a single sized bed on the top and a double sized bed on the bottom. I shut my eyes, I can see it again. The pain… it's still there. My old locker an ugly beige colour, dirty with rusted hinges. I remember the stench of when the door opened. It would open with a squeak and the smell of old, rotten left overs would hit your face. The only reason I had that locker is because Kira Starr (who was the bully at my old school) would always demand to move to that locker and wouldn't stop spreading horrible rumors about me until I moved. So I did.

I snap out of my upsetting phase and realize I'm not there anymore. I am not at that school. I am at Marino High with Austin the cute, caring guy with amazing hair that flops in just the right way. There I said it he's cute. When we left school yesterday Austin and I exchanged numbers. I needed to talk to him I couldn't hide my magic forever I had to tell someone who would maybe I understand.

"Dad!" I yell from upstairs

"Yes honey!"

"Can I call a friend over quickly?"

"A friend? I told you moving would be a good thing! Of course you can have them over!"

"Thanks Dad!"

I grab my phone and text Austin

 **(Bold=Austin** _Ally= Italics)_

 _Hey can you quickly come over I need to talk to you_

It was a few minutes before he replied

 **Yeah? What's up?**

 _I'll tell you when you get here_

I texted him my address and he's here within 5 minutes. I hear the doorbell ring and I race down the stairs to the front door. I open the front door to reveal Austin.

"Hi Ally!" He said with a smile on his face

"Hey Austin!"

I couldn't not have trouble keeping my thoughts in! He just had the most adorable smile, and it was perfect. I let him in and he looked around. My fingertips started to glow and Austin noticed them before I did. Then I was secretly panicking in my mind.

My Dad came out of the kitchen, and walked towards us. Crap! I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Hey, you must be Ally's new friend!" He stopped in front of Austin and shook his hand

"Hi Mr Dawson I'm Austin!" he said cheerfully. "And yes I am Ally's new friend." He said chuckling slightly.

My Dad never really had experience with his daughter's friends coming over. As I had none! I was embarrassed I was sure that's not how your parents normally greeted friends. I felt my hands start to relax and I could see the glowing wasn't showing through my pocket anymore.

"Well Austin and I are going to go up to my room!" I start to walk towards the stair case but a hand grabs my arm. I turn around to see dad with a serious face.

"Make sure nothing happens up there ok?" he says

"Dad don't you trust me?"

"I do but…"

"Come on Austin let's go!" I led him to my room.

We stepped into my room and I shut the door behind us.

"So I'm guessing you want to talk about your magic?" Austin said

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry for the late update, I have been super busy and lately have had no ideas on what to with the story. This is shorter chapter but I really wanted to put another chapter up for you guys. I am still trying to figure out which genre this fanfic goes in, I need you guys to help decide! The first is romance just need help on choosing the second genre.** **Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **No-one's POV**

There was an awkward silence in the room. Austin and Ally sat next to each other on the shaggy, light pink rug in Ally's room. Austin decided to speak up.

"So…" he said. "I haven't really spoken to anyone about this kind of stuff."

"On the bright side you get to talk about it now, until I met you I thought I would have to keep this a secret forever!"

The door slammed open frightening them both. It revealed Lester "Keep what a secret?"

"Dad!" Ally yelled "Were your eavesdropping!"

"Maybe?" he said backing down. "But what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Austin and Ally said quickly putting their hands behind their backs.

"Nothing eh?" Lester said raising an eyebrow. "If you say so!" Lester closed the door. But Ally didn't hear the sounds of footsteps descending down the stairs.

"Dad, stop it!"

"Fine."

Another awkward silence filled the room. The only thing you could hear was Lester's footsteps going down the stairs

Ally suddenly turned around to face Austin "Alright, this can't go on forever. You have to help me!" she crossed her legs with her hands in her lap...

"How may I be at assistance?" Austin asked

Ally giggled a little bit before answering seriously

"Austin I can't keep this a secret. I know that one day my dad or someone else will find out."

"I can relate to that. I still don't know whether I can tell my parents." Austin did worry that his parents would find out. What if they treated him differently? "I just wish sometimes that I could be normal, and have nothing to hide."

"Yeah," Ally sighed she was fed up. "I really wish that I had nothing to hide as well but now that I do, it's almost impossible to keep it hidden. What if I had like, a crush or a boyfriend?" Ally began blush as soon as she realized she said that in front of him. "Sorry, uh… I just umm."

Ally's POV

"It's alright; I just want to know who your crush is. You know all the gossip?" Austin says attempting a girly voice. It is really funny to watch him fail at trying to be a girl. But I am not going to tell him anything. I don't have feelings for anyone except Austin, I am pretty sure he didn't want to know that. If I told him I could lose my best friend. Sure it has only been a couple of days but he was an awesome person to have by your side.

"Please tell me!" Austin whines

"Fine," I say pausing

"Well?" Austin says

"Only, if you tell me yours first." I say

"No way, if I did tell you first. You wouldn't tell me yours after! There is no way I'm falling for that!"

"Well then I guess you will never know."

 **Austin's POV**

I really don't want to tell her I kind of, really, really like her. She is just, amazing. I am snapped suddenly out of my thoughts when a tree branch snaps outside Ally's bedroom window. We both ran towards the window and looked out. There on the ground was Lester.

 **What did you think? Leave a review! PM me if you have any ideas for the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know it's been ages since my last upload. Anyway, Happy New Year! I am sorry I haven't been up loading as often, I have been super busy. I hope you enjoy! I wrote it a little longer for you guys this time :)**

 **No-one's POV**

"Dad? Dad!" Ally yelled as she ran down the stairs into the front yard with Austin following close behind.

She ran straight to the tree they last saw Lester under. Expecting to find him, Ally looked around the tree. He wasn't there.

"Dad!" Ally yelled again.

"Lester! Hello?" Austin shouted.

Ally heard slow footsteps on the grass coming from the backyard, an idea suddenly came to her. Quietly, Ally signaled Austin to go inside and walk beside him while whispering quietly telling him the plan, he nodded and went back inside while Ally sneakily slid in between the wall and the bushes beside the front door. This was part of her plan.

 **Ally's POV**  
I had a plan to find my dad. I knew he was probably embarrassed because Austin saw him fall. That's what you get when you spy on people, I guess. I knew he would sneak inside if we went back upstairs, he didn't want anyone to see him after he fell, especially Austin. So if he heard our footsteps going back towards the door then heard Austin walking up the stairs he would think we were going back inside.

I looked out of the leaves and saw dad looking around and walking towards the door trying to act casual and at the same time sneak back inside without us noticing. He took a few more steps and I jumped out the plants and confronted him.

"Ah, ha!"

Dad jumped back in shock.

"Got you!"

"Just let me back in, and we will never speak of this again!" He said. He took another step forward before I blocked him.

"Not so fast! Can you answer this one question please?"

"Oh no…" Lester sighed rolling his eyes

"Why were you spying on us?"

"Uh…"

"Dad!"

 **Austin's POV**

I was watching Ally talk to her dad through her bedroom window, it was like their roles were reversed, Ally was her father and Lester was his daughter. Lester was telling Lester off for spying on us.

"Fine." said Lester. That was the end of the conversation.

As Lester started to walk away from her, Ally look up at me and smiled. Her smile is incredible, who wouldn't love a smile like that. I just adore it. I am positive that I am in-love with Ally Dawson. As I daydreamed magic spiraled out of my hand. I couldn't ignore it; I created a sparkling magic heart with Ally's name inside. Before it all faded away I kept my hand held out to hold it in place while I held my other hand towards my phone to make it float off Ally's bed, across the room and into my hand. I took a picture of the heart; I put my hand down and let it rest. I sat down on Ally's bed. I looked back at my phone and opened the photo app. I found the photo I just took and I stared at it for a while.

"Hello again!" a smiling Ally walked through the door. She shut the door behind her before sitting beside me. I pressed the home button on my phone.

"Hi!" I said looking up

"So… what were you looking at?" She asked curiously moving closer to me glancing at my phone.

"Oh… uh um, nothing just uh, playing a game." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh… ok!" I quickly switched off my phone and put it in my jacket pocket.

 **No-ones POV**

"What are Dez and Trish like?" Ally asked turning to face Austin

"Well Dez is uh, well strange but he is into directing and filming. You can always see him in the school halls because he wears bright and colourful clothes."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No I guess not but on Thursdays he wears his bright red clown shoes. He calls it 'cool shoe Thursday'." Austin chuckled. Dez was the weird one of the small group. There was no-one else like him. He was just Dez.

"Dez sounds kinda funny actually. I can't wait to meet him!" Ally said cheerfully

"Good because people usually never talk to him." Austin frowned.

That sent memories rushing back to Ally. While Austin kept talking, she thought of the girl at her old school. Almost everyday Ally came home crying because of one person. Kira Starr. Ally was constantly teased by Kira's group of friends, who really just did what she ordered them to. She was the Daughter of Jimmy Starr who owned a huge music company. Kira was a spoiled princess and her dad would give her anything she wanted. What made Ally even more upset was, no many how many times anyone told Jimmy that this was what she was really like at school, he would not believe any one for not even a second. For a while Ally thought there was no escape, when Lester found out, she moved and she never saw Kira again. Ally felt her hand shaking slightly. She looked down and saw that the palm of her hand was lighting up in bright white.

"Austin! I'm starting to lose control of my hand!"

Austin immediately knew what was going on. He wasn't new to this. He saw Ally starting to panic.

He tried to calm her down. "Ally! You have to calm down, take deep breathes and it will stop."

Ally suddenly stood up holding her hand upwards. She had no idea what was happening, this was the first time this had happened to her. Ally's breathes got faster and her chest felt like it was tightening. Austin stood up and grabbed her wrist using all his strength to bring her arm back down. Nothing was working.

"Austin I'm scared what's happening!?" Ally exclaimed. Then the ground started to shake. Austin knew how strong the magic could get and he knew it could take control whenever it wanted to but he didn't know why.

Austin glanced out the window for a moment. And realized people were watching the event that was unfolding.

 **Austin's POV**

At the last second I managed to get Ally's arm down but it was too late, magic flew out her hand and hit the floor, the impact was so hard the wooden floor started to crack. At that exact moment I knew what was happening. The cracks on the floor got larger. I couldn't help Ally anymore so I wrapped my arms around her waist trying to protect her just before the room was going to collapse on top of us. The floor broke and we fell down. I held onto Ally trying to protect her from impact. We hit the floor below us and debris from the walls followed us down. A sharp pain rushed through the top of my head. Then it was black.

 **Did you like the chapter, I am quite proud of it. I apologize if there are any mistakes. Make sure you leave a review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Hope you are all feeling well, here is another chapter. I have been spending the last week on holiday. I planned to write more over the holiday but stupid me forgot to bring the charger so the whole week I was treasuring battery life and trying not use use all of it. I am back now and I wrote this chapter quickly so you guys wouldn't be left waiting, enjoy! :D**

 **Ally's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I could still feel Austin's arms around me, I couldn't see anything under the rubbish and debris left over. Faintly, I could hear my dad yelling..

"Ally! Ally!"

"Austin? How do we get out?" I couldn't move out of his arms. Scraps and bits of the house were cramming us into a small space.

"Austin?"

Silence

 _No, no this can't be happening!_

I attempted to push my way through to get to the top. But I could get past a plank of wood that was stuck in between more debris. I had to shout there was no other option.

"Help!" I felt the air start to warm up around us.

"Help! Somebody?" The lack of oxygen started to make me dizzy, I felt the world spinning. I felt weird I couldn't see anything. I started to feel dizzier as I shut my eyes. I was weak, I struggled to take a small breathe in. My throat felt tight and my voice was hoarse and rough.

"Help."

 **Austin's POV**

I saw a bright white light.

My eyes slowly opened. I straightened my head, and looked around. I was in a room with plain white walls, flowers in a vase and curtains. I was lying down with pillows supporting my back, my arm had a needle in it giving me fluids from a small plastic bag above my head held by what looked like a metal hat stand with only one hook.

"He's waking up Doctor." A nurse said

"Austin? Can you hear us?" the Doctor said

"Yep." I said adjusting my position.

"Great," he said writing something down. "We will give a few minutes to wake up more, and then we must run some tests to make sure everything is fine. He looked up and realized he hadn't introduced himself. "Mr Moon, I am Dr Kevin." **(1)** He looked down at his papers once again and flipped a page over. "Uh… do you know Ms Ally Dawson?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"She is in room 2a, right next to yours. She was also hurt during the accident." Dr Kevin said.

I shook my head in disbelief. I had to make sure she was ok. I had the same feeling as when we were about to fall, I wanted to make sure she was ok. I couldn't let her go anywhere without knowing she was safe. I knew I was starting to fall for her. I mean, who wouldn't?

"How badly hurt is she?" I asked

"Not too badly, minor cuts and bruises." He said. "You were both found under a lot of rubble in a small space at Ally's house." I started to remember more. "Ally called for help and attempted to push her way out. The air was becoming more limited and she passed out. Ally's father heard her cry for help and raced over to find you both. He then called an ambulance straight away. You were very lucky that Lester was at the other side of the house otherwise he would have been knocked out as well, there would have been no-one to help you."

That scared me; Ally and I could have been in serious trouble if he wasn't there. It maybe could have been the end of us.

"Ally was not seriously hurt because you minimised the impact of her fall. You however, were unconscious until now."

"Thank goodness she's safe. When will we be released?"

"Hopefully you will both be released out of the hospital within two days." He said

There was a knock at the door. Dr Kevin opened it, I didn't know who he was speaking to. They were on the other side of the wall.

"Austin, your parents would like to see you." The doctor opened the door wider and both Mom and Dad walked in. Oh no…

"How's my little prince?" Mom said pinching my cheeks. Dad sat down in the chair beside my bed.

"Mom!" I complained

"Oh sorry dear anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I will go and check on Ally." Dr Kevin said exiting the room. He was lucky he didn't have parents that worked at a mattress shop thinking they were royal.

"I am feeling a lot better, the doctor said I should be released within 2 days." I said

"Oh and how's Ally?" Dad asked

"Yes I want to hear about her too, is she alright?" Mom said

"She's much better than me apparently; she's in the room next to me. I really want to see if she's ok. When Dr Kevin told me she was in also here, I swear my heart skipped a beat. I got really worried but he then told me that she is ok and then…"

I was cut off by Dad

"You're in love. I can just tell."

 **How was that? Make sure to leave a review, it really helps!**

 **(1) I recently watched the minions movie again and that's were I got the name Kevin from XD. It is one of my favourite movies.**

 **Question: What's your fav movie/s?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I was going to make this chapter longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. This starts a few weeks after Austin and Ally are released from hospital.**

Over the next few weeks Ally noticed her dad acting strangely. He was often walking back and forth, muttering to himself and was more strict about Ally going out of the house. She hadn't seen him like this ever since her mother died. To this day, doctors could never confirm why, they eventually gave up. Everyone was still unsure about how she passed away. Ally always thought of her as a happy and healthy woman; until, that one night.

 **(flashback)**

Ally was young; she was only 8 when it happened. Ally was reading, with her pink butterfly blanket draped over her. She would always read before she went to sleep, she got it from her mom. Penny would always read books about Animals and Wildlife before bed. She always travelled to different places and she was away a lot. She loved animals and studied them in their natural habitats. It was her Penny's birthday that day, and they had a humongous party to celebrate. Green decorations covered the living room from the ceiling to the floor. While Ally was reading she heard a loud bang.

Ally jumped in fear and she quickly pulled her blanket over her head. Shaking in terror she hid until she thought it was safe to come out. Ally lifted the blanket up slightly so there was just enough room for her to quickly look out and see if it was safe. She looked around her room and saw no change.

She slowly crept out of bed; tip-toed out the door and walked quietly, into the living room.

"Mummy?" she heard no response. "Daddy?" No-one was in sight. Walking cautiously towards the other side of the living room Ally started to hear someone. She heard soft whimpers. The further she walked. The louder the whimpers became. She followed the sound until she found her dad kneeling down next to her mum. Penny was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed; not breathing.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" Lester turned around to Ally and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Lester pulled her into hug.

"Thank god you're ok."

Ally started to tear up, not knowing exactly what was going on but she sensed that something wasn't right.

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy? Why is she sleeping like that?"

Lester quickly carried Ally into bed not wanting her to see her mother dead.

"Sweetie please go to sleep, everything is fine."

"O-okay."

Lester quickly turned out the lights and walked back out into the living room.

When Ally woke up, Lester told her that Penny was very sick, and slowly but surely told Ally that she passed away.

"Dad? What's wrong you haven't been acting like yourself lately." Ally said

Lester sighed walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ally.

"There is something I have to ask you, please just tell me the truth. Ally I think you might have inherited something very special from your mother and I."

 **Please tell me what you think! I would like to thank you for reading my fanfiction, it really means alot to me :) I will try to upload another chapter by the end of the week or half way through next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Wow... it's been ages. I know this isn't very long but I really needed to upload. I just wanted to say that I have been getting what I think is called 'writers block'. Don't worry I'll always be here! I really need ideas for this story, I would also like to know if I could improve on anything. Ok on with the story!**

Lester adjusted his position and said "Ally what really happened? Tell me the real story. How did your room collapse suddenly like that?"

"The walls just collapsed…" She lied.

"They can't just collapse on their own Ally, you know that they have stood upright for almost 20 years. You can tell me."

"No, no, I-I can't." Ally voice shook

"Well then, can I tell you what I think."

"I think, we are going to get the truth out another way then." Lester got up of the couch, and walked to the other side of the living room grabbing the home phone. Before walking back and sitting down on the couch.

"Phone please." He said holding his hand out.

"Wha-Why?" Ally said confused.

"Just trust me Ally."

Ally reached into her pocket and searched for her phone. Her fingers ran across the screen and she pulled it out. She placed it carefully into her dad's hand.

"Password?"

"1358." _Why does he need my phone?_ Ally asked herself. Lester started looking from one screen to another. "Dad what are you doing?" Ally said leaning over his shoulder. She saw Austin's home phone number on her phone. "Dad why are you calling Austin, and couldn't you just call him using my phone?"

Lester finished typing Austin's number in and lifted the phone up to his ear.

"We are going to have a guest over in about 10 minutes, and I could use your phone but… The home phone is cheaper to use."

Lester put the phone on loud speaker and held the phone in between both of them as it rung. There was the sound of the phone being answered and then a _Hello?_

 _Austin/Mimi_ **Lester**

 **Hi, Could I speak to Austin please? It's Lester.**

Ally's eyes shot open with shock was he really going to ask Austin? How does he know? Ally's heart started beating faster. 'No' she thought her legs were shaking. Was he really going to ask Austin and why?

 _Oh Lester! Your Ally's father, I'll get Austin right away._

Ally heard Mimi shouting out his name. _"Austin!"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"It's for you sweetie! It's Lester!"_

 **Ally heard footsteps through the phone. Then he picked up the phone.**

 _Hello?_

 **Hi Austin, would you mind coming over for a bit? I need some help with something.**

Ally shook her head at her father trying to signal him. But he didn't budge. She could feel tingling in her hands again. She held her hands close to her chest and ran to her temporary room since her room was pretty much destroyed.

 _Ok umm, let me just check with my mum._ There was silence for a few seconds then he spoke again. _She says it's alright. I'll see you in a bit!_

 **Alrighty! See you in a bit.**

Lester hung up the phone and started walking to Ally's room. He reached for the handle and tried to open it; locked.

"Ally! Can you open the door please?"

Ally sat down on her bed and continued to ignore her father.

"Ally?" He kept trying to open the door.

 **Ally's POV**

Now that I destroyed my room I have to sleep in the spare room. It's alright but it's not the best I have to admit. Half of my house is gone pretty much. Both the kitchen and my room are gone, because of me. I'm not comfortable with being this powerful. I almost killed Austin along with myself. If it wasn't for him I think I would have died. He is kind of like my superhero I guess. He's strong, courageous, caring and has the best smile. I don't understand it but when he's next to me I feel like there's no gravity. He always breaks my fall. Like a parachute.

 **What did you think? Is there anything to add into the story? Is there anything I need to improve on? Leave a review or PM me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

Dad kept trying to open the door while I just stared at the floor. I could feel the carpet underneath with my bare feet. I could hear my Dad trying to persuade me to open the door, there was no way I was ever going to open that door. I glanced at the doorknob and I felt like it was staring back at me. To think that one simple golden door knob would let my dad find out. I was scared, of being separated from him. I could hurt him even if I didn't want to. Thoughts were racing around in my head. And Dad was now starting to pound on the door. I felt pressure start to build up. Thoughts continued to build up, as I felt more and more tense, I looked around the room and it felt like it was spinning. It was like I couldn't get of a really fast merry-go-round; to make it worse I am terrified of intense rides. No matter how 'fun' it may be. I can't stand that feeling in my stomach.

Then I felt it, a shiver creeping up my spine until it touched the bottom of my neck. It then proceeded to make its way down my arms and into my hands. I stood up shakily. "Not again." I whispered.

I fell back down onto the bed and stared at the plain white roof above me.

"Ally? Hello?" I heard knocking on my door, but this time it was someone else, and I knew exactly who it was. I slowly got up and tried my best to get to the door. Let's just say I didn't walk in a straight line. When I finally reached the door I unlocked it and opened it to reveal Austin.

 **Austin's POV**

She slowly opened the door

"Hi it's just me." I said softly

"Hi" she opened the door wider and I walked in.

She wasn't walking normally that's for sure, it was the first thing I noticed before she sat herself down carelessly onto the bed.

I sat myself down beside her and looked her.

"Ally, are you o-okay?"

"yeah I-I'm fine… I-I think, I really don't know."

"You look… um… really not well at all."

I put my hand on her shoulder and she shivered and her face went even paler. She quickly moved her hands back to support herself and I tried to hold her up.

"Uh…Lester!" I yelled, and he walked into the room.

"What is it?"

"Look…" I say.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" he asked trying to hold her up.

"I-I really don't know I feel light headed." Her voice was fading, and she suddenly collapsed right in front of us. We quickly jumped into action to catch her, but her head collided with the wall behind her.

"Stay with her, I'll be back." I said

I ran over to the coat hanger; grabbed my red jacket and hurried back to the room. When I saw Ally sitting up against the pillows on her head, I felt a huge wave of relief just wash over me.

"Dad, I'm starting to feel light-headed again." She said

"It's going to be alright, I promise ok. I'll be right back ok; I am going to talk to Austin for a minute." He turned around and looked at me. I nodded and I put the jacket around Ally's shoulders. I left her room following Lester

Lester led me in to the living room and sat down at the dining room table "Have a seat." He smiled. I quickly sat down on the chair opposite him. Straight away I knew that the conversation we were about to have might be one that I wouldn't forget quickly.

Ally's father started the conversation with a clear but serious tone. "What do you know? Please just tell me." I sit there silent for bit before I begin to speak.

"Tell you about what sir?" I asked trying to not look suspicious.

"Austin look, I might sound crazy but I called you over here so I could ask you. Ally wouldn't answer my question. Does Ally have magic?"

I look at him, I was completely stunned for a second I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"Lester, I know she does and so do I."

"I knew it that is the problem. That is why she has been feeling unwell." He says

 **Yes it has been 8 months since I have uploaded. I apologise. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave a review, and this time it definitely won't be 8 months until my next upload, yeah sorry about that. Anyway see ya!**


End file.
